CSI Miami: Daily Kissing
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh share a passionate kiss which become a daily thing.


**Daily Kissing **

Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Calleigh Duquesne had just pulled into the parking garage of their lab after spending the whole morning tracking down their one and only suspect in a case of a young murdered girl who had been found shot to death in her hotel's pool house by one of the hotel's employers. The suspect had been last seen with the victim heading towards the pool area an hour before the victim had been murdered. His DNA also had been all over the victim. The whole morning they spent trying to track the man and when they finally did it didn't take him long to crack and give them a confession they were hoping for. The two had gotten out of their company Hummer and meant on the driver's side.

"I got to say this case was far most the easiest one we had to solve since…well, we _never_ had a case this easy," announced Calleigh, a smile spreading across her face making Horatio smile too.

"I would have to agree with you on that," stated Horatio, looking at her closely but Calleigh was oblivious to Horatio's odd look.

"Why can very case be this easy?" Calleigh asked.

"The job would never be interesting if it was." Horatio said. Calleigh nodded at that.

"Sure, but you know I kind of wonder if…" Calleigh began but she was abruptly cut off by Horatio's lips smashing hard onto hers, surprising Calleigh. There was so much force behind the kiss that it had knocked Calleigh back up against the Hummer with a loud thunk, giving Horatio the advantage to move in closer to her, pinning her more up against the Hummer with his body, making the kiss deepen. Air was soon needed between the two, having Horatio break off the kiss and taking a step backwards. Both Horatio and Calleigh stood there, breathless and silent, neither of them not knowing what to say about what had just happened between the two a few seconds ago. During those awkward minutes Calleigh had pushed herself off the Hummer and after that Horatio had broken the silence between them.

"Calleigh, I didn't…" he began but was cut off by Calleigh grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him to her quickly and plastered her lips onto his in a more needy and passionate than the first. Their lips moved over the other's like they had done this before with each other, it was like this was suppose to have happened. The kiss began to get more heated as soon as they had added tongue to the equation. Horatio tangled one of his hands in Calleigh's hair and the other wrapped around Calleigh's waist pushing her back up against the Hummer. Horatio, then, broke off the kiss only to have his lips attack Calleigh's neck making her let out a surprise gasp. Just then Horatio's cell phone echoed through the garage loudly startling the two. They, then, reluctantly pulled back from each other both breathing heavily. Horatio had then slowly took his phone out and flipped it open, never taking his eyes off Calleigh.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone and listened to the person on the other end.

"Be there in a minute," he stated and hung up.

"Uh…another case?" asked Calleigh, uncomfortable. Horatio nodded.

"We should get going then," Calleigh said, pushing herself off the Hummer but just to have Horatio stop her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back in front of him. Calleigh looked at Horatio with confusion. Horatio then pulled her in for another quick kiss and he smiled at her after breaking it off.

"Okay, _now_ we can go," he said, smiling and heading to the drivers seat. Calleigh couldn't help but smile and head to the passenger side.

Both Horatio and Calleigh had thought the incident in the parking garage was just a one time thing but their thoughts were wrong. Everyday after a case they would find themselves locked in a passionate make out session, either up against or in one of their Hummers. It seems like they want or _need_ each other more every day like they are addicted to the other. Addicted to their kisses, the roaming of their hands on each others bodies, the heated sensational feeling that both feel after the other's touch to their flesh and the completed warm feeling that they feel afterwards; they just can't get enough of it. Everyday they keep telling themselves that the whole thing is wrong and that they should stop but neither of them can seem to bring themselves to do so. One day Horatio and Calleigh had both pulled into the parking garage at the same time. Horatio was all ready out of his car but saw that Calleigh had stayed in hers. So, he went and sat himself in the passenger seat.

"Calleigh," Horatio said. Calleigh looked over at him and smiled. He could tell that something was bothering her. He was about to ask what was bothering her but before he had a chance to Calleigh had all ready climbed over to his side and straddled him. Horatio rested his hands on her hips while she ran her hands gently through his hair and then laid them to rest on his chest. She leaned her head down capturing Horatio's lips in a soft and needy kiss which Horatio returned with the same force. Calleigh gripped the laps of Horatio's coat and began to tug it off his shoulders and then tossed it to the side; Horatio then did the same to her. The kiss was getting more heated by the minute and Horatio had to stop it before it escalates into something more. He gently pushed Calleigh backwards breaking off the kiss.

"Calleigh, we've got to stop," he said breathless. Calleigh nodded, she too breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. I was thinking the same thing before you got in here," admitted Calleigh, her hands resting on his waist and his returning to his regular spot on her hips.

"Yeah?" Calleigh nodded her head.

"We both know it's wrong but we just keep on doing it."

"We can't get enough it."

"We can't get enough of each _other_," Calleigh said. Horatio nodded and captured Calleigh in another kiss.

"Horatio," she said half moaning.

"What?" he said.

"I…thought…you…wanted…to…stop?" Calleigh asked in between kisses.

"I…do," he said, his kisses traveling down to her neck.

"When are you?"

"Soon," he said, making Calleigh smile.

"We have to," she said.

"I know," he said, showing that he wasn't going to stop his attack on her neck. Calleigh then dipped her head, capturing his lips again. Neither of them were stopping the other this time around.

The following weeks ahead Horatio's and Calleigh's make out sessions began to move out of the parking garage and into more daring and public places. This all started Horatio had finished working on a case that was on three young girls that were slain during a sleep over. It turned out that a father of a deceased girl that was friends with the victims had blamed them for his daughter's death. So, he had decided to get revenge on the innocent girls and kill them in cold blood with a single gunshot to each of their heads. After closing up the case Horatio needed Calleigh and he couldn't wait until their usual time that they meet in the garage. He had searched for her all over the lab, in Firearms where he thought she would be but she wasn't, making him groan out in frustration. He waited, pacing the hallways and finally what seemed like forever he saw her. Calleigh was looking down at a file, oblivious to everything around her. He was waiting around the corner not far from her lab and when he saw her passing him he grabbed her wrist, pulled her, and pushed her up against the wall shocking Calleigh.

"Horatio, you scared me," Calleigh said, relief in her voice. He didn't say anything instead he just smashed his lips to hers in a needy kiss, making Calleigh drop the file she was holding onto. She wrapped her arms tightly around Horatio's neck bringing him closer. Horatio's hands had managed to ridden up Calleigh's shirt, his hands touching her flush and exposed skin making her gasp out in shock and pleasure in Horatio's mouth. Calleigh then gently pushed him away before it had gotten anymore further.

"We have to stop before someone sees us," she whispered. Horatio lowered his head in shame and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh smiled and placed her hands on his waist.

"You don't have to be sorry, Horatio. What's going on?" she asked, detecting Horatio's odd behavior.

"My last case just got to me is all," he explained.

"The three girls?" Horatio nodded.

"It's not easy when they are young. It's not easy _anytime_ but it's just harder because I know they can never live their lives to fulliest."

"Yeah, I know. We'll get them or we are going to try," Calleigh said her hands beginning to move up and down his chest and then finally let them rest on his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said. Calleigh leaned in and captured him in a quick kiss.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Calleigh, looking closely at him. He nodded his head but looked away, making Calleigh lift up his head so he was looking at her.

"Horatio," she said a little sternly. He smiled slightly at the blonde's tone.

"I'll be fine, seriously. You know me," he said, shrugging. Calleigh chuckled.

"Yeah, I know you," she simply said. Horatio stepped back at step, leant down and picked up Calleigh's file handing it back to her just as Ryan came around the corner.

"Oh, hey, I have been looking for you, Calleigh," he stated. Calleigh smiled.

"Sorry, Horatio and I got tied up. What you got for me?" Calleigh said smiling at Horatio as Ryan was filling her in on his findings. Ever since then they began to risk being caught as they made out in their work place but they only go to that extreme when they absolutely need the other which happened occasionally. They even had a couple close calls with Ryan and Eric. As weeks turned to months the two's session were becoming more heated. Their hands were traveling to more intitment places. Calleigh knew that she had to slow things down between her and Horatio. They were once again in the parking garage in the back seat of the Hummer. Horatio's hands were underneath Calleigh's blouse traveling upwards; just to have her push him breaking Horatio's movements on her body.

"Wait," Calleigh said breathing heavily.

"What? What's the matter, Calleigh?" Horatio asked, gently but also breathing heavily.

"We should…uh…slow down or something," Calleigh said, her breathing returning back to normal. Horatio just looked at her with his usual calm eyes making Calleigh sigh.

"What I am trying to say is that I just think we should touch this, whatever this is, down a bit."

"You think we should keep it simple," stated Horatio. Calleigh sighed once again and sat up on her elbows.

"That's what I am sort of saying, I mean what we are doing is like friends with benefits." Horatio raised his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

"I know that sounds juvenile but it's the truth. I don't want to do anything that we are both going to regret later on," Calleigh explained to him. It was Horatio's turn to sigh and he then gently kissed her.

"I have or will not regret anything that has happened between us but if you want to keep it simple I respect that truly," Horatio stated, smiling slightly. Calleigh couldn't help but smile back at him but not before her face scrunched up in question. Horatio caught onto the look.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me that first time?" Horatio smiled.

"It was a good thing to do at the time and still is a good thing to do," answered Horatio making Calleigh smile.

"A good thing, huh?" asked Calleigh her voice teasing. Horatio nodded a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. The best decision I ever made." Horatio said, leaning in and capturing the blonde in another sweet but passionate kiss. They broke apart again when oxygen was needed.

"I would have to agree that it's the best decision you had made," chuckled Calleigh. Horatio couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"So, are we going to keep up our daily kissing?" Calleigh asked him. Horatio took deep breath before answering.

"Defiantly," he let out smiling. Calleigh smiled mischievously, wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck and pulled him for a needier kiss and lying back down on the seat, their passionate make out session starting again until the time when they are once again interrupted by work.

_**THE END**_


End file.
